Aphrodytiel Facinorten and The Prophecy of Love
by aphrodytiel facinorten
Summary: Aphrodytiel thought she was a normal girl. But then a mysterious stranger popped into her room and told her she was to save the wizarding world!


Aphrodytiel Facinorten and The Prophecy of Love  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aphrodytiel tried to stay calm. But who could be calm when a complete strange suddenly appeared in your bedroom!  
  
She had been sitting quietly at her computer, listening to Evanescence on her iPod, browsing gothornot.com and wishing desperately that she was nearly as cool as them, minding her own business when CRACK! An old man appeared on her cream-coloured rug!  
  
She looked at him. Grey hair framed his old wrinkly face, and he had blue eyes, sparkling like the sea on a cold winter's day, filled with compassion and more kindness than a nuns. Even though Aphrodytiel hated nuns.  
  
"Who the FUK are YOU?!?!" she said, forgetting about the calamity she had tried to impress upon him.  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, and you are the future of my people." he said.  
  
A[hrodytiel's world came tumbling down like so many stones on a crooked tower, falling from the sky and crashing down around her pink-toenailed feet. The earth stood still as she tried to understand what he meant. Her life hung in the balance.  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"I mean that without you, the wizarding world will fall."  
  
"The WHAT world?!"  
  
"You are a witch, Aphrodytiel."  
  
"Oh. Does this mean I get a wand and a broomstick and everything?"  
  
"Yes. But let me tell you about the prophecy."  
  
"Prophecy?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What prophecy?"  
  
"Be quiet and I'll tell you."  
  
"OK"  
  
"A long time ago, I was sitting with a dear friend of mine: Molly Weasley, a Seer. She went into a trance and told me that one day, very soon, a young girl would be born to Muggle parents. This girl would be able to defeat the Dark Lord Nympotonogus, who has terrorised our world for so many years. You are that girl."  
  
"Ohmygod!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When do I go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
They apparated into Dumbledores office. Fawkes hooted. The potraits talked like so many chattering birds, talking to each other on a clear summers day on trees with autumn leaves falling softly from them.  
  
"There is something I have to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be quiet and I'll tell you."  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"You are a Metamorphmagus!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Apfrodytiel looked in the mirror of her Hufflepuff dorm room. She smiled at the new person who looked back at her. The person she had always wanted to be.  
  
Long black hair framed her delicate featured face, falling like a river of perfect tar down her back. It's tips were red as the blood pouring from a broken-hearted woman's slit wrist.  
  
Her eyes were green as the spring grass trampled the bare feet of young laughing children laughing on the green spring grass.  
  
She was wearing a black Marilyn Manson shirt, and black lipstick. Her eyes were encrusted in cat-black eyeliner and she was wearing a black mini. Her clothes and makeup showed up her perfect figure, something Mary Antonette would envoy. She was all curves, but not in a fat way. She wasn't too thin, either. She was perfect.  
  
She had fishnet gloves on and fishnet stockings, along with black high- heeled pointed shoes. Her nails were painted black and a clove cigarette dangled from her fingers.  
  
"This is the new me."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She picked up her iPod and played some Evanescence. She loved the way Amy Lee's lyrics and haunting, enigmatic, angelic and simple singing mirrored her life. And she thought Amy was just stunning.  
  
She pushed the thoughts of how attractive Amy Lee was out of her head. She liked boys! Like... Um.. OH! That boy is cute!  
  
She was looking around the Great Hall, which was filled with children chattering like chipmunks getting ready for winter. She had just noticed a boy with slick blonde hair, pale as pale butter, talking to his two friends. BUt then...  
  
She spotted a beautiful girl, and walked up to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ap[hrodytiel."  
  
"Yo man, Magdarosith Darillyaiminius."  
  
"I'm in Hufflepuff."  
  
"Me too, sista."  
  
Magdarosith was beautiful. She had freckles and short hair that was blue like the midnight sky (Without the stars, of course, that would look like dandruff!) She was wearing long baggy black trousers that were black as midnight. Her Nine Inch Nails tee was rumpled as though she had slept in it, but her red eyeliner made her look like she hadn't slept in weeks, like a lonely insomniac waiting for their lover to return to them.  
  
'No, Aphrodytiel, no!' Aphjrodytiel thought to herself 'You are NOT attracted to her! You are a girl, you like boys. BOYS. What are you, some kind of freak?! Your parents will kick you out! Everyone will hate you! Besides, girls can't do anything anyway. The parts don't fit.'  
  
She finished dinner and went to the Common Room.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"YO, CHIX AND HOT BOIZ", Magdarosith yelled a few days later as she entered the Common Room. Everyone looked up and waved, before returning to their homework.  
  
"Magda, can I talk to you?" Aphrodytiel said  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, come up to the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"But it's nighttime, dudette."  
  
"Come anyway."  
  
"I will."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
